whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Aine
Lady Aine is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Dougal in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview Lady Aine, it must be said, should have been born a pooka. She is a practical joker extraordinaire, and her pointed use of these talents has served to recall the Countess Evaine from some of her wilder flights of eco-separatism. Aine is never actually caught in her joking, however, and she has an uncanny knack of maintaining a face of granite even as the wildest feats of Chicanery and Legerdemain blossom around her. In her professional capacity as advisor to the countess, Aine shares many of her liege's concerns but has a far more practical viewpoint when it comes to implementation. She worries that Evaine spends a trifle too much time with spell-books and Selkies and not enough on the day-to-day details that make a Freehold function. Her agreement with Evaine's environmentalist agenda gives credibility to her occasional calls for prospective, and as such she is much more effective than Baron Neville at getting Evaine to deal with those devilish details. Aine has also championed the cause of the Edge of the Labrys and has added feminist concerns as well as environmental ones to Evaine's plate. Like everyone else in Selkrest, Lady Aine is completely fooled by Baron Neville. She regards the steward as being incapable of any subversive action, and as such dismisses any quirks in his behavior as merely the infirmity of the old. It is precisely this sort of patronizing attitude that has led Baron Neville to seek an alliance with Count Elias, and while he is still as polite as ever to Lady Aine, should his plans succeed, Selkrest would hold no place for her. Image Aine is, to be blunt, ravishingly beautiful. With a waterfall of red hair and fine-boned features, she looks as if she should be under glass instead of in the field. However, she looks equally at home in armor or robes, and often jokes about blinding opponents with the glare from her ornate silver breastplate. She wears a longsword at her side and shimmering blue and grey robes, at least when she's not out digging in the garden or swimming with the selkies. Her hair has never been bound up. Some of her detractors say that her grey eyes actually glow at night, but this is jealousy, not fact. Personal A deadly joker one minute, Aine can be deadly serious the next. Women's issues, particularly in this darn, backwards, patriarchal court system (why is is still a "kingdom," anyway? It's not like Aeron has outdoor plumbing) are number one on her priority list, but she feels that deflating overstuffed male egos is as valid a move in the struggle as attending a march. After all, if she doesn't change the way people think, she'll never get them to change the way their rules are enforced. She automatically assumes that the women are in charge of any party she encounters. Even if it's not true, it puts the men off balance. She keeps the conversation on her terms, and if it looks like it's getting out of hand, she pulls rank. Practical jokes are her guilty pleasure, and she indulges (always with a straight face) whenever she can. Treasures Aine's pride and joy is her armor. Taken from chimeric creatures with skins like quicksilver, it has been polished and brightened until it gleams like the sun. Her gauntlets and greaves are of the same material, and in battle she almost looks like the creatures who once bore that same hide. Her sword is relatively short with a vicious sawed edge to it. She calls the blade Scalpel, a name which has not endeared her to Baron Neville. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox, pp. 86-87. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Dougal (CTD)